I Try
by Ryoko Hakubi
Summary: Song Fic: I thought this song went really good with Tenchi Muyo! It's fluff...*sigh* Um.. T/R Romance


Title: I try  
  
Song: I Try, Macy Gray Story written by: Ryoko Hakubi I don't own Tenchi Muyo! "Talking" 'Thinking'  
  
Games, changes and fears  
  
When will they go from here When will they stop I believe fate has brought us here And we should be together But we're not.  
  
  
  
Ryoko lay staring up at the ceiling upon her rafter. 'The girls and I have been with you for some years now.I lost count. But.I know I love you.If you pick the prissy princess.No, that won't work.hmm.Tenchi, we've lived together for some time now.I know I love you. I don't think you know how much.Love to me is an understatement. If you pick any of the other girls.I promise. I will be happy, if you're happy. I want the best for you.'  
  
  
  
I play it off but I'm dreaming of you.  
  
I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin'  
  
  
  
Tenchi turned around on his bed thinking of the girls. 'God danm it! Why can't I just tell her! Ryoko.I love you. Corny. Ryoko. I don't know what to say.so I'll say it from my heart. I practice this speech ever sense you came to live at my house. It never turns out right. You mean everything to me, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you. Perfect!' He smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
I try to say good bye and I choke  
  
I try to walk away and I stumble Though I try to hide it, it's clear My world crumbles when you are not near Goodbye and I choke I try to walk away and I stumble Though I try to hide it, it's clear My world crumbles when you are not near.  
  
Ryoko looked over her shoulder to see a young Sasami carrying down Ryo-Oki. "What's the matter?" She asked.  
  
Sasami sighed, "Ryo-Oki is hungry." Ryoko let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"I'll take care of her Sasami."  
  
"No.I really can't sleep either."  
  
"Why?" Ryoko perked up an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm hungry too." She scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Me too, lets go get something, ok?" She phased down beside her and took her hand.  
  
I may appear to be free  
  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love I may seem alright and smile when you leave But my smiles are just a front.  
  
  
  
Tenchi's ears perked up towards the noise in the kitchen. Nobody else would probably hear it but he was a light sleeper. He needed to be a light sleeper with Ryoko around. He slipped his slippers on and walked towards the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
I play it off but I'm dreaming of you  
  
I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin'  
  
  
  
Sasami threw Ryo-Oki a carrot and placed the kettle onto the stove. "Why can't you sleep Ryoko?" She asked.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Tenchi." Ryoko looked at the cup she was holding awaiting Sasami to pour the tea in. Tenchi peeked into the kitchen from the top of the stairs keeping a close eye on Ryoko.  
  
Sasami looked up at her and took a sip of her tea. "Why have you been thinking about Tenchi."  
  
Ryoko smirked, "I've been thinking." Sasami gave her encouraging look; afraid of what she was going to say. "I've been thinking that.I should leave."  
  
"Ryoko you can't!"  
  
"Let me finish Sasami. We all have been together, and I think Tenchi deserves a good life with.Ayeka." Ryoko looked up from the cup in her hand into Sasami's eyes.  
  
"Don't give up Ryoko." Sasami grabbed onto Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi walked into the kitchen, "Yeah Ryoko.don't give up.on me."  
  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear My world crumbles when you are not near Goodbye and I choke I try to walk away and I stumble Though I try and hide it, it's clear My world crumbles when you are not near.  
  
  
  
Ryoko looked into his face, tears were appearing in his eyes. "Tenchi."  
  
"Ryoko.I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Ryoko walked up to him. 'He's not my little Tenchi any more.He's taller than me and his boyish figures are disappearing and those of a man are appearing.'  
  
Sasami walked out of the room. 'Oh no.What about Ayeka?'  
  
Here is my confession  
  
May I be your possession  
  
Boy I need your touch Your love kisses and such With all my might I try But I can't deny.  
  
Tenchi leaned into her kissing her lips. Passion, undying love. Ryoko opened her mouth letting Tenchi's tongue in. He traced the outline of her lips and teeth. Finally their tongues met.  
  
I play it off but I'm dreaming of you  
  
I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin' I try to say goodbye and I choke I try to walk away and I stumble Though I try to hide it, it's clear My world crumbles when you are not near.  
  
A/N: Hey, had to write a story to get away from evil, evil writer's block. R/R! 


End file.
